Dapplemoon’s Trail
1 Dapplekit “Dapplekit? Dapplekit?” Galeheart called. “Dapplekit!” She yelled. Dapplekit was hidden from her mother’s sight, shivering. “Shh, it’s okay,” Snowpaw whispered. He licked the young kit’s head reassuringly. Dapplekit shuddered. “Look. You can do this. You’re strong, at being an apprentice is fun!” Dapplekit sighed. She wasn’t really sure whether to believe him or not. To her, it was all fighting. “Think on the bright side. You can finally leave camp! And you’ll learn to hunt, and make new friends!” Dapplekit nodded slowly. She brushed past the snow-white tom and towards her mother. “Here I am, mother,” Dapplekit bowed her head shyly. “I am very sorry for hiding.” “You are about to be apprenticed. Groom yourself, immediately!” Galeheart demanded respect from all her kits, and Dapplekit was no exception. She young she-cat swiped her tongue across her pelt swiftly trying her best to make herself acceptable. Meanwhile, Galeheart was left her side to fuss over her littermate, Ravenkit. Ravenkit was, in her opinion, a brat. So stuck up and full of herself, the little kit. Galeheart on the other hand, fussed over her like she was the heart of the world. Quiet Dapplekit was in no position to speak up against her mother, so just sat in silence. She focused her mind on who she wanted to be her mentor. Secretly, she wanted Riverheart, the medicine cat. But she knew that that wouldn’t happen. If she had to pick a warrior… maybe Swiftwind. She was funny and kind, but not the most well respected within the clan, so it was unlikely. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Swaying Tree to hear my words!” That was Icestar, her clan leader gathering the clan. Dapplekit took a deep breath, though it didn’t help calm her fast beating heart. The warriors and apprentices of the clan took their respective places beneath the Swaying Tree, the senior warriors in a group towards the trunk, while the apprentices sat with their mentors. Some of the younger warriors sat in groups with their friends, but the kits mainly sat by their mother’s sides. Dapplekit padded slowly over to Galeheart, who was smiling at Ravenkit. Dapplekit looked for her friend, Snowpaw. He shot her an encouraging look, which helped her feel better. Her mother curled her long, bushy, silver tail over Ravenkit’s back, pulling her close. Dapplekit nudged closer to her mother. She had tried everything to make her proud of her, but nothing seemed to work. “Today we have two new apprentices to make; Ravenkit and Dapplekit. Ravenkit, please step forward,” Icestar announced. Ravenkit stepped forward with her head held high. She flicked her tail with pride. “Ravenkit. From this moment on you shall be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor shall be Duskfrost. Duskfrost, I pray that you shall pass on the fine skills you have learned from your mentor, Frostpool.” Ravenpaw skipped over to Duskfrost, touching noses with the large brown tom. “Dapplekit, please step forwards,” Icestar continued. Dapplekit, legs shaking, stepped up to her leader. “Dapplekit, from this moment on you shall be known as Dapplepaw. Your mentor will be Dawnbreeze. Dawnbreeze, I trust you will pass on what Nightdream taught you to your apprentice,” Icestar said. “We will do our best, Icestar,” Dawnbreeze and Duskfrost chorused. Ravenpaw smiled at,Dapplepaw, but she instead turned away, shooting her a glare. “Now, Dapplepaw, would you like to go outside on a tour of the territory?” Dawnbreeze asked kindly. Dapplepaw decided just then that she liked her mentor before nodding shyly. Ravenpaw Ravenpaw felt bad. She didn’t know why her sister hated her. She didn’t know what she had ever done. She also wanted her sister to know it wasn’t her fault that their mother favored her. It must only be because she was the one destined to be a great warrior! She practiced her fighting moves everyday as a kit, but now, sense she was an apprentice, she could try them out for real! She wasn’t sure whether or not she liked Duskfrost yet. He was hard on her, and clearly wasn’t the most encouraging. But he was well respected and a really strong warrior. Earlier that day, she and her mentor had explored the territory. She tried to talk to Dapplepaw, as she and Dawnbreeze were with them, but the silver she-cat wouldn’t say a word. But Ravenpaw was proud to be a SkyClan apprentice! It was clear that Dapplepaw doubted her, and she was determined to prove her wrong. Duskfrost had told her to get some freshkill, so that’s what she had done. Ravenpaw took a sparrow over to her mother. “I’m so proud!” Galeheart nuzzled her daughter. “You’re going to be a great warrior!!” Galeheart wrapped her fluffy tail over her back. Ravenpaw shook it away. “Mom! I’m an apprentice now! Not a kit!” Ravenpaw complained. She saw her sister shooting her a glare. Ravenpaw sadly turned away. “Oh Mom…” Ravenpaw pushed her muzzle into Galeheart’s silky silver fur, breathing in the scent. However much her mother fussed, she loved her with all her heart. Unlike her father… Ravenpaw never really thought about Forest. Galeheart once told her that her father was a warrior called Forestwhisper, and that he was on a special journey. And that he would be back any day. But he never did, and that’s when the medicine cat, Riverheart, told her that there was no Forestwhisper. Riverheart recalled a shady tom named Forest, who was brought into camp by the warrior Shardfrost. He had caught him trespassing, but Galeheart saw something in him that nobody else did. Icestar was convinced to let him stay, and Galeheart spent lots of time with him. But one day, he left, despising the clans and their ways. Galeheart pleaded with him, but the tom brushed her away like a fly. Ravenpaw had then inferred that he was the father, and she would never expect him to come back. Ravenpaw ate her mouse in silence, Galeheart watching her proudly. 2 Dapplepaw “Yes, just like that. Oops! Pull your forepaws a little more under your chest… good!” Dapplepaw was crouched on the forest floor, tucking her paws under herself after they had slipped out from under her with a hiss. “Good! Now, there’s a nice starling over there - why don’t you try?” Dawnbreeze pointed to a starling crouched at the roots of a pine. Dapplepaw gave a small nod, heart pounding. She wanted to please her mentor so badly. The young she-cat crept forward, one paw at a time. Dapplepaw fought the urge to fidget or to take deep breaths. It was silent apart from the birds tweeting. Dappled leaves fell to the the ground, shades of amber and red. She was getting closer to her prey, and the unlucky starling still hadn’t noticed her. Now! Dapplepaw thought. She leapt with her claws outstretched, as the starling let out a cry of alarm before taking flight. Dapplepaw’s claws touched the feathers before the young apprentice plummeted to the ground, frustrated. “Mrrow!!” A black bundle leapt out of the tree above her, making Dapplepaw gasp. The other cat landed on the starling and struck the killing bite to its neck. Dapplepaw gazed at the newcomer in shock. Then she flattened her ears against her head and bared her teeth in annoyance. “Hi Dapplepaw!” “Really?” Dapplepaw growled. “Really Ravenpaw?” Ravenpaw stepped back, hurt. “Why do you always have to get into my business?” “Fine! So you’d rather have the clan go hungry? You selfish brat!” Ravenpaw yelled. Dapplepaw growled at stalked away, head held high. Duskfrost noticed her apprentice’s disappointed gaze as her Dapplepaw flicked her tail. “Dapplepaw!” Dawnbreeze took off after her apprentice, frustrated. “Sorry about her,” she mumbled to Ravenpaw and Duskfrost. The dark brown tom warrior gave a short nod before resuming hunting with his apprentice. “Dapplepaw! You can’t just storm off like that!” Dawnbreeze yelled. Dapplepaw bared her teeth at her, gaze defiant. “Dapplepaw! Listen to me!” Dapplepaw ducked her head shamefully. “I’m sorry,” she muttered. “What was that?” Dawnbreeze asked. “I’m sorry!” Dapplepaw yelled. “Do you know how hard it is to be rejected by everyone who loved? To always be the second best? You don’t understand!” She cried. Dawnbreeze rested her white tipped tail gently on the white she-cat’s shoulder. “Listen,” Dawnbreeze said. “You know Duskfrost is my brother, right?” Dapplepaw gave a small nod. “Our mother died of greencough when we were only 3 moons old, and our father was stuck caring for us alone. Another nursing queen, Gingerpool, had to nurse us with her own kits. She despised us, showering love on her litter. One she-kit, she was Gingerpool’s daughter, Smokekit, tried her best to get her mother to accept Duskkit and I. The three of us became best friends. Gingerpool never really did, but the kits did. I understand you, Dapplepaw. Don’t ever forget that, okay?” The smokey ginger she-cat said gently. Dapplepaw nodded shyly. “I won’t, Dawnbreeze,” she replied. “Thanks.” Dawnbreeze dipped her head. “Of course! Anytime! Just remember that I’ll always be here for you, even if your mother and sister aren’t,” Dawnbreeze smiled. Dapplepaw nodded, but then her heart sank in her chest. Dawnbreeze didn’t think that her mother would ever see her as she was. Ravenpaw “Look! My first prey!” Ravenpaw walked into camp with her head held high, tail up. “Ravenpaw!! My kit! That’s wonderful!” Galeheart came racing towards her at lightning speed. “Oh Ravenpaw…” Her mother nuzzled her affectionately. “You’re going to be the best warrior!” Ravenpaw puffed out her chest proudly. “Thanks Mom,” Ravenpaw giggled. “But I’m too old for this!” She shook her head free and looked up and her mother. Her dark silver pelt gleamed and waved in the leaf-fall breeze. “Dapplepaw helped too,” she added in a hushed whisper. Her sister had done most of the work… though catching it was the most important part. “What was that?” Galeheart asked, just because she hadn’t heard. “Nothing important,” Ravenpaw murmured. “I need to put this is on the fresh-kill pile now,” she added. She turned to leave but Galeheart stepped in the way. “Nonsense!” She snapped. Ravenpaw cowered. It was the first time her mother had ever been mad at her. “You caught this prey, and you deserve it! There is plenty for the elders and queens,” she continued. Ravenpaw peaked at the fresh-kill pile, no more than a meager thrush, mouse, and sparrow. Barely enough for the elders alone. “You should eat this, darling,” Galeheart flashed her yellow-white teeth. Ravenpaw wasn’t sure whether it was a threat or offer. “Go on,” she coaxed. “Icestar will understand, I’m sure. After all, the young warriors must be strong and well fed!” Ravenpaw nodded shamefully before taking a miniscule bite. “Excuse me?” Duskfrost approached Ravenpaw and her mother sternly. “Have the elders and kits been fed?” Ravenpaw looked up before giving a tiny shake of her head. “How dare you? You are breaking the code!” Ravenpaw looked at her paws. “I’m sorry, Duskfrost, but-” Ravenpaw said quietly. “No buts! No exceptions!” Duskfrost snapped. “This is unexceptable! I will tell Icestar of your misbehavior immediately,” he stalked away as Ravenpaw shook with fear. “It’s alright, Ravenpaw,” Galeheart consoled. “I’ll bring this matter to Icestar as well, don’t fear. You finish your meal,” she added. Ravenpaw felt sick to the stomach. No. I will not, she thought, angry. She waited until her mother was gone before carrying the starling to the nursery. Ask character name here Ask Dapplepaw (Chapter 1) CheetahAskDapplepaw1.jpeg SilvAskDapplepaw1.jpeg IrisAskDapplepaw1.jpeg WaveyAskDapplepaw1.jpeg Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress